That Night
by Lovely Little Dove
Summary: After a party at the Trancy Estate, Sebastian and Grell find themselves dealing with more than a hangover. Grell's pregnant. While Grell thinks he's ready for motherhood, Sebastian is not ready for fatherhood. How will the leader of the Shinigamis react to Sebastian and Grell breaking the rules? How will Ciel and their friends react to being new aunts and uncles? Sebastian/Grell.


**That Night**

**Story by: Lovely Little Dove**

* * *

**Chapter 1: (PROLOGUE) That Fateful Night**

* * *

Grell grinned with his pointy teeth as he spun around the linoleum ballroom floor. He couldn't see anything. Everything around him was spinning and blurry. His head was killing him, and his throat was burning. He felt himself land in someone's arms, and he sighed, looking up at the face he couldn't quite make out. "Hi..." He mumbled, and burped loudly. He felt a soft pair of lips smack against his mouth, and they both fell to the ground with a loud thud.

The Next Morning...

Grell smiled contently as he snuggled up into someone's smooth chest. He had his skinny pale arms wrapped around their small waist and their legs were entwined into a knot basically. He was so warm and cozy. But wait... Who did he sleep with!? He looked up and his eyes widened, yet glistened, when he saw Sebastian. His black hair was sticking to his face, and he appeared to be passed out.

The best part of all of this: They were both naked, and Grell was sore all over. They had obviously had sex after the wild party at the Trancy manor the previous night after a lot of drinking. He turned his head, his red hair whipping, and he took a good long look, only to see himself in the standing mirror beside of the bed. Beneath it, their clothes were damaged and sprawled on the floor.

He took his attention back to his reflection. He was covered in bruises, hickeys, and a few scratches. Grell shook up and down, all of the details coming back to him. Sebastian touching, squeezing, kissing, biting him all over, savoring every inch of his body, running his long boney fingers through his hair as he did such pleasurable things to him. Grell shuddered and brushed his palms against the sore bruises that resembled Sebastian's hands and fingers on his waist. He bit down on his lip, that still had the slight taste of Sebastian's mouth. He moved his shaky hands up to his neck, covered in bright red hickeys. He closed his eyes and smiled, only thinking about how he and Sebastian had made sweet love at long last.

His entire body ached, but it was worth it. He laid back down on top of Sebastian, moving the butler's arm around him as he closed his eyes. He was about to drift off into peaceful sleep, until he felt Sebastian stir. "What the bloody hell..." Sebastian groaned and opened his eyes. He gasped in horror and pushed Grell off of him. Grell frowned sadly as he looked up at him, knowing he was about to be yelled at. "Why didn't you wake me up!?" Sebastian growled angrily, and picked up his clothes off of the floor as fast as he could. "Sebastian... My sweet, darling Sebastian, we made love last night and you weren't sleeping, I think you were passed out from all that happened-" Grell whimpered as Sebastian began to throw his clothing back on piece by piece.

He looked very, very furious. Grell gasped when he saw the deep, bleeding scratches on Sebastian's back and shoulders from his nails. "The young lord!" Sebastian cried to himself, and rushed to get his clothing on properly. Grell hugged his legs, and watched with great sorrow as Sebastian sprinted out of the bedroom. The demon surely hated him now.

* * *

Ronald groaned in disgust as he held Grell's red hair away from his face. Grell continued to vomit beneath him, and it was gross. "Are you done?" Ronald asked as he helped his roommate stand up slowly. Grell nodded. "I think so... I don't know what could possibly be wrong with me. One minute I'm totally fine, now I've just been having these sick spells a lot recently." Grell sighed as he sat on the ground. "Maybe you should have the Undertaker check you out, he knows all about illness and stuff." Ronald suggested, crossing his arms. "That's a great idea, thanks Ronald!" Grell smiled and got up to get ready. "Hope it's nothing bad." Ronald mumbled, then rolled his eyes and retreated to the living room.

* * *

Grell frowned uneasily as he strolled through the icy cold night streets of England. His breath turned to fog, and he gently tugged his coat tighter around him. He knocked on the Undertaker's door and let himself in. "Hello Grell, I've been expecting you." He grinned, and spun around. Grell nodded slightly and sat down on top of a closed coffin. "So, you've been having stomach cramps, you've been vomiting, and having headaches." He stated, and Grell nodded again. "Please tell me what's wrong." Grell ordered as he began to apply some lipgloss.

The Undertaker grinned, and spoke. "I hate to rain on your parade of vanity, but you're pregnant with a half demon, half shinigami baby by Sebastian Michaelis. Poor you." Grell paused, and dropped his lipgloss tube to the floor. "You're kidding, right?" he asked in shock as he turned his head. "No, I'm not kidding. I knew this was going to happen." He smiled slightly, and twirled his silver-grey hair around his finger. "How is this possible?!" Grell cried as he tossed his hands over his tummy. "You are half woman, half man, correct? You have the male body and parts, but the female anatomy inside. Congratulations." he explained as he turned around and walked back towards his desk.

"Oh! I'm going to be a mommy! Is it a boy or girl? Is there anything else I need to know?" Grell asked excitedly. "Yes, in fact there are some conditions. It is to early to tell about the baby's gender right now, but we can see about it later. You should know that pregnancies with full or even half demon babies go by much faster. Since you're a Shinigami, I can presume the pregnancy will be about 5 months. The demon fetus will grow rapidly. Also, I must warn you, the birth will be excruciatingly painful and risky. It's very rare when demon pregnancies are successful and the birth goes well. Just be aware. Be aware as well that the headmaster won't be pleased if he finds out. You must keep this a secret." The Undertaker finished his long rant, and Grell frowned.

"I'll do it all, for me and Sebastian's baby." Grell managed to smile, and The Undertaker grinned happily. "I'm sure it will bring you two much joy. Good luck telling him, you may need it." The Undertaker chuckled. "Actually, I was wondering if maybe you'd fancy coming with me, so you can prove to Sebastian that I'm not lying or anything like that. You know how he is." Grell questioned, and The Undertaker shrugged. "Why not." he followed Grell out into the chilly night, and they went to tell Sebastian the life changing news.

Hi! Hope you liked my new Kuroshitsuji story, I haven't contributed to this archive for a while, but _please_ follow, favorite, and review so I can continue! Love all of my reviewers, followers, and favoriters! :) You guys ROCK!


End file.
